starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cazarrecompensas
*Imperio Galáctico *Nueva República |organización=*Clan Hutt *Orden Sith *Gremio de Cazarrecompensas *Sol Negro *Cazarrecompensas de Sugi *Grupo de Cad Bane *Hermanos Rodianos *Sindicato de Boba Fett *Tripulación de Chelli Aphra *Equipo de Norra Wexley |tipo=Mercenario |duración= |poderes= |deberes= |era= }} Los Cazarrecompensas eran individuos que podían ser contratados para capturar o matar a un objetivo designado. El objetivo tendría un precio o recompensa por su cabeza que sería obtenida por el cazarrecompensas luego de una captura exitosa o una prueba de su muerte. Los cazarrecompensas a veces se juntan como parte de una misión más grande o para manejar objetivos peligrosos. Descripción Un cazarrecompensas es un individuo que podía ser contratado para capturar, cazar o eliminar un objetivo designado si dicho objetivo tenía un precio o recompensa en sus cabezas que el cazarrecompensas podía recoger, ya sea capturando o matando al objetivo, dependiendo de los deseos de sus clientes. Por el precio correcto, la mayoría de los cazarrecompensas no tenían moral e harían de todo por recibir su pago. Aparte del mejor postor, los cazarrecompensas solo eran leales a sí mismos. Algunos cazarrecompensas actuaban como mercenarios y fueron contratados para realizar otros trabajos que no fueran rastrear recompensas. LosHutt a menudo mantenían a estos cazarrecompensas como guardaespaldas más experimentados y capaces que los protegieran; Jabba el Hutt fue uno de esos Hutt que mantuvo a varios cazadores de renombre con él o dentro de los palacios Hutt durante las Guerras Clon y la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Después de la Batalla de Endor, el zabrak cazarrecompensas Jas Emari intentó recolectar recompensas para la Nueva República de los oficiales imperiales, la Almirante Rae Sloane, el Gran Moff Valco Pandion, la General Jylia Shale, el financiero Arsin Crassus y el asesor imperial Yupe Tashu. Posteriormente, Emari se unió al equipo de Norra Wexley y jugó un papel en la rebelión en Akiva. En los meses posteriores a los eventos de Endor, el cazarrecompensas Dengar predijo que el nuevo gobierno comenzaría a forzar recompensas sobre otros cazarrecompensas. En 5 DBY, la Gran Almirante Sloane más tarde contrató al cazarrecompensas Mercurial Swift para asesinar al Vicealmirante Perwin Gedde y rescatar al Comandante Brendol Hux y su hijo Armitage Hux de Arkanis bajo órdenes del Almirante de Flota Gallius Rax. Después del Día de la Liberación y del ataque en Chandrila, la Nueva República comenzó a negar servicios a los cazarrecompensas en respuesta a la paranoia masiva que siguió al ataque. Más tarde, Swift decidió recoger la recompensa del señor del crimen Gyuti del Sol Negro sobre Jas Emari. Contrató a Dengar, Embo y Jeeta como su tripulación. Sin embargo, Emari logró volver a la tripulación de Swift contra él al convencerlos de que la Nueva República los recompensaría por ayudar a cazar a la Gran Almirante Sloane. Debido a sus servicios durante la Batalla de Jakku, Dengar, Embo y Jeeta recibieron indultos completos y algo de dinero de la Nueva República. Luego se unieron a la tripulación de Jas Emari. Bandos Trabajando con el Clan Hutt Desde antes, los cazarrecompensas de las Guerras Clon habían trabajado notablemente para el Clan Hutt. Por ejemplo, Cad Bane y el su equipo liberó a Ziro el hutt de prisión y Sugi y Embo protegieron al Consejo Hutt cuando Darth Maul y la Guardia de la Muerte atacaron Nal Hutta. Trabajar durante las Guerras Clon Antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon, el Sith Darth Tyranus contrató a Jango Fett para que fuera la plantilla clon del Ejército Clon de Kamino. Tyranus luego contrató a Fett y Zam Wesell para asesinar a la Senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo a instancias de Federación de Comercio, ordenado por el Virrey Nute Gunray. El maestro de Tyranus, Darth Sidious contrató a Cad Bane para robar un Holocrón del Templo Jedi. También contrató a Embo para atacar al senador Rush Clovis. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * * *Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *"Coda" *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Lando, Part II'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Lando, Part IV'' *''Lando, Part V'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * *"The Face of Evil" *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' * * * *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imagenes #7, 12 * * * * ; imagen #9 * * * * * }} Categoría:Cazarrecompensas